¿Por Qué?
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Una pregunta que la acompaño durante toda su vida, sin una respuesta logica nadie le contesto lo que queria saber y tuvo que morir con la duda -¿por que?-


Hola a todos aquí otro aporte para blood+ una serie que me encanta dedicado especialmente a todas ustedes espero que les guste

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Por qué?**

**.**

**.**

Una pregunta tan sencilla y tan difícil de contestar, Diva durante toda su existencia llevo esa pregunta consigo, buscando una respuesta creíble.

Busco por todos lados y solo consiguiendo más preguntas, todas en torno al porque su vida estaba ligada a esa pregunta desde su nacimiento y bien lo sabía.

¿Por qué tuvo que ser ella la que estuvo cautiva en una torre oscura, fría, y sola?

¿Por qué no fue ella la que pudiera dar paseos en ese inmenso lugar?

¿Por qué solo ella veía las personas pasar junto a la torre?

¿Por qué ellos no la veían? ¿No querían? O acaso estaba demasiado alto para notarla.

Siempre creyó que fue lo segundo busco diferentes maneras para que ellos la vieran y así ya no se sentiría tan sola, aunque tenía la compañía de Amshel no era suficiente ella quería reír, correr, caminar, hacer lo que ella quisiera.

Con el tiempo e intentando sin éxito salir de esa prisión perfecciono el canto lo cual Amshel le dijo que era, su único pasatiempo que la hacía olvidar esa soledad que sentía, sin darse cuenta ese pasatiempo que tanto le gustaba logro atraer a una persona.

Esa persona la nombraba Diva aunque no sabía lo que significaba le gustaba jamás nadie se había dirigido a ella así, la hacía sentirse especial. Ya que según lo que le dijo muchos luchaban por conseguirlo.

Desde ese día dejo de sentirse sola tenia a alguien con quien hablar no importaba que no lograra salir para conocerla mientras la visitara todos los días era suficiente.

Cuando fue libre su primer instinto fue ir a ese lugar tan verde que observaba desde la torre quería saber si era igual o más hermoso de cerca.

Salió del cuarto y encontró un vestido que le pareció muy hermoso, sin pensarlo se lo coloco y bajo por las escaleras no tenía ninguna prisa quería saborear lo que la gente conocía como libertad.

Al salir de esa torre la miro y comprobó que era muy alta, siguió con su camino sin mirar atrás no quería volver a ese horrible lugar que ningún recuerdo bueno le traía.

Percibió un exquisito aroma, era tan delicioso que paso su lengua por sus finos labios saboreando lo que sería un gran manjar.

Estaba cerca de ese aroma, vio a una pequeña niña persiguiendo una mariposa se postro frente de ella y se dirigió a su cuello, sin duda era un exquisito manjar tal como lo había predicho.

Jamás había probado algo igual tenía un sabor inexplicable al ya no tener más tiro a la niña a un lado, quería probar más así que se concentro para percibir de nuevo ese aroma.

Se preguntaba el porqué las personas la veía aterrorizados mientras corrían de un lado a otro ¿Qué no les alegraba verla? Ahora ya no estaba encerrada podía hacer con ellos lo que quisiera y así lo hizo disfrutando de ese manjar que le ofrecían.

A lo lejos vio a una persona corriendo en dirección hacia ella, se detuvo unos pasos antes ¿por que tenia agua en los ojos? No lo entendía tiro al hombre que hace poco disfrutaba y lentamente se acerco a esa chica.

¿Por qué corrió? Acaso no era eso lo que quería ya no estaba presa podría pasear come ella tanto decía verían lugares juntas, le mostraría su platillo favorito y otras cosas, así que ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué huyo cuando la vio? Solo una persona le contesto Amshel diciéndole que estaba orgulloso de ella y por primera vez la llamo Diva.

Estuvieron viajando por largo tiempo conoció diferentes personas que los hizo caballeros, personas que solo estaban a su disposición, que le entregaron todo lo que ella quería, jamás le negaron algo siempre le cumplían sus deseos.

Tomo la decisión de recuperar el tiempo perdido, el tiempo que jamás logro cambiar y ahora estaba segura de que lo iba a hacer, hizo todo lo que deseaba viajes, comida, ropa, no le agradaba ir de compras estar caminando entre tanta genta eso no era lo suyo.

Durante ese tiempo la chica que la libero de la torre si mal no recordaba su nombre era Saya, esa chica que supo que era su hermana y le alegro hasta cierto punto, hasta que empezó a querer vengar a alguien que ella no conocía así que ¿por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué a ella?, no le tomo tanta importancia ya que sus caballeros se encargaban de ello.

Tantas veces quiso hablar con ella pero siempre era igual ella envainaba su espada a dirección a ella, nunca la dejo decir una palabra pero que podía hacer, sin más dejo de verla dejo a sus caballeros acabar con ella lo cual jamás funciono.

Sentía que le faltaba algo se sentía incompleta, siguió viajando esta vez para descifrar lo que le pasaba, nunca imagino lo que era ella seguía sintiéndose sola.

Con nada logro llenar ese vacío, entonces recordó a la pequeña niña del jardín que le dedico una enorme sonrisa ¿Cómo era posible que con ese gesto estuviera feliz? Ya sabía lo que quería, quería una niña que estuviera junto a ella siempre y hacer lo que imaginaba hacer con su hermana. Durante mucho tiempo estuvo buscando a la niñita perfecta sin ningún resultado no lograba encontrar el sentimiento que quería, estaba furiosa ¿por qué no lo hallaba?

Solomon le dio la respuesta, -¿Por qué no tienes una hija?- le dijo en contadas ocasiones y hasta ese momento tuvo sentido.

Ya tenía un nuevo propósito tener una niña que fuera de su sangre y así compartirán algo.

De nuevo estaba enojada ¿por qué no conseguía tener una niña? ¿Tan difícil era? Durante sus tres años que tuvo despierta se dedico a buscar a su hija, con el paso del tiempo se enojaba más ¿Por qué Amshel se dedicaba a hacer otros experimentos y no le dio una hija? Lo tuvo que buscar por su propia cuenta y lo consiguió en un pequeño que ella misma quería, no imagino que su hermana lo hiciera un caballero y convirtiéndolo en su novio.

Ahora tenía lo que quería y se le duplico dos pequeñas niñas que pronto nacerían y estarían con ella para hacerla más feliz. Procuro cuidarlas cada día que pasaba cantaba solo para ellas para que fueran aprendiendo lo que pronto harían, sentía que eran felices al escucharlas y como no si era su madre.

Y deberían estar contentas.

El día del concierto que sus caballeros prepararon tan meticulosamente, llego al fin ella estaba muy contenta porque según ellos sus dos pequeñas nacerían ese día cantaría a todo lo que daba para así sus niñas estarían orgullosas de ella.

No pensó en la interrupción de su hermana para seguir con su venganza ¿que no podía dejar todo atrás? Así estaría con ella y sus sobrinas como una familia, como ella tanto deseaba.

Tenía que terminar con eso de una vez para que sus más grandes tesoros vivieran felices y tranquilas, desenfundo su espada y la baño en sangre peleo con su hermana esta era la batalla decisiva, cuido que no se acercara a las bebes.

Al mismo tiempo atravesaron el cuerpo de la otra con su espada pero solo ella sufrió ¿Por qué? No tenía que pasar eso ambas tenían que sufrir poco a poco se iba cristalizando perdiendo su vida.

Llego hasta sus hijas ya no podría verlas no la harían sonreír

¿Por qué tenía que pasar?

¿Por qué en ese momento, cuando más feliz era?

Imagino por unos momentos como hubiera sido su vida llenándola más aun de tristeza, sus sueños se habían esfumado.

Su hermana se acerco llorando de nuevo tal vez culpándose por lo que había hecho no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Por qué?- fue lo último que dijo, lo último que diría ya nada importaba su vida había acabado se la habían arrebatado.

¿Por qué?

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

¿Y bien que les pareció?

¿Les gusto? espero que si ya saben críticas constructivas y destructivas de todo es aceptado nos vemos pronto

Sayo!


End file.
